Posibilidades
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Colección de One-shots de los avengers, especialmente de ThorxSteve (porque el mundo necesita mas de esos dos rubios inocentones perfectos el uno para el otro) pero con mucho Clintasha y DarcyxBruce. Menciones a Superfamily y quizas de vez en cuando Stony entre otros.
1. Lealtad

Bueno, para empezar quiero decir que hace muchisimo no subia un fic, tuve un bloqueo de escritora de años y apenas esta dejando a mi lado creativo trabajar; curiosamente todo esto empezo gracias al fandom de los vengadores lo cual me hace sentir muy agradecida a todas y todos aquellos que lo hacen posible.

Ahora si pasando al fic, esta publicación espero se convierta en un compilatorio de todas aquellas historias que mi cabeza permita nacer, pero en su mayoría estaran enfocados a la pareja de ThorxSteve, ¿porqué? pues simple, porque en español es muy raro encontrar algo acerca de ellos y a raíz de una poco sana obsesión recién surgida he decido que si no existe contenido es mi deber social crearlo jajaja. Por otro lado debo confesar que soy una amante del Stony de corazón por lo que quizas también suba alguna que otra historía de esos dos juntos, uno nunca sabe. De lo que si pueden estar seguros es de que habrá mucho pero mucho Clintasha (son y siempre serán mi pareja favorita) y DarcyxBruce (porque me sorprende que nadie mas note lo buena pareja que harían esos dos).

Por supuesto ningun personaje me pertenece esto es solo por diversión como siempre.

Lealtad

Peter había presenciado muchas cosas en su corta vida, muertes, resurrecciones, villanos imposibles y héroes igual de complejos, a estas alturas pocas cosas le sorprendían en realidad; pero su padre besándose y sonrojándose como una colegiala definitivamente entraba en la categoría de las cosas que si le sorprendían.

El divorcio de sus padres no había sido fácil, por años Tony y Steve le demostraron lo que era la verdadera felicidad; porque ellos se amaban y no temían demostrarlo al mundo entero, su infancia fue la época mas feliz que pudiera recordar y aun ahora los recuerdos le sacaban una sonrisa nostálgica. Su adolescencia por otro lado, no fue tan sencilla; los problemas entre sus padres se acrecentaban día a día y para su tristeza, pese a lo mucho que lo intentaban, no lograban resolverlos, por supuesto trataban que eso no afectara la vida de su hijo, aunque no siempre era posible, tal y como sucedió esa noche.

El verdadero punto de quiebre para la relación de sus padres llego un día mientras se divertía con Harry y MJ en un bar de la ciudad. No se suponía que estuvieran ahí, aun eran menores de edad, pero como todo adolescente eso no les impidió romper las reglas y entrar a ese prestigioso lugar con ayuda de unos cuantos, en realidad muchos, billetes generosamente donados por él y Harry.

La noche habría terminado realmente bien, con ellos riendo y bromeando a causa del alcohol, si no hubiese notado la incomodidad de MJ que no paraba de mirar hacía uno de los privados en el segundo piso y se revolvía incomoda en su asiento; a Peter no le costo mas que seguir la dirección de su mirada para entender lo que sucedía; arriba, en la sección VIP del local se encontraba su padre, el millonario Tony Stark, con una despampanante rubia sentada en sus piernas a la cual besaba y manoseaba sin el menor pudor. El estomago se le fue a los pies y todo el alcohol ingerido desapareció de su sistema, se quedo ahí parado, como un tonto observando a su padre y aguantando la rabia que le consumía, ¿como podía hacerle eso a su papá?, quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo pero no lograba reaccionar, ni siguiera reacciono cuando la mirada del millonario se topo con la suya convirtiéndose en una de completo terror y vergüenza. Tampoco reacciono cuando su amigo al ver la escena lo saco a empujones del lugar, después de todo Harry era listo y solo hizo falta sumar dos mas dos para entender lo que sucedía.

Peter no regreso a casa en días, únicamente aviso a Steve que se quedaría en casa de Harry y que no era necesario que se preocupara. No sabía que hacer o como afrontar la situación, amaba a sus padres, a ambos, pero Tony le acababa de romper el corazón y si Steve se enteraba también se lo rompería a él. Estaba realmente confundido, sin embargo él era el hijo del Capitan America y si algo había heredado de la leyenda era su sentido del honor e integridad. Su papá merecía saber la verdad, y si Tony no era sincero con él, Peter si lo sería.

Por supuesto el rostro de su papá cuando le contó la verdad es algo que nunca olvidaría, el símbolo de américa deformo su guapo rostro en una mueca de dolor y abrazo a su hijo como si este fuera a desaparecer. Como era de esperar, después de esa demostración de debilidad, se desato la tormenta; sus padres comenzaron a pelear, a pelear en serio, gritos y golpes resonaron por la torre y Peter se refugió en la habitación de Clint, la cual el arquero ahora compartía con Natasha. Cuando era pequeño le gustaba ocultarse allí de sus padres, ya fuera porque querían castigarle, o simplemente porque no deseaba escucharlos pelear; cuando eso sucedía el arquero le distraía con sus ocurrencias y el pequeño Peter se olvidaba de los problemas del exterior. En esta ocasión no sería tan sencillo y lo sabía. Natasha acariciaba sus cabellos mientras él recostado en sus piernas trataba de no llorar, Clint se mantenía atento a la discusión a la espera de que necesitase intervenir, se le veía concentrado, con todos los músculos tensos como si estuviese a punto de atacar.

\- ¿Como pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Es que no pensaste en el daño que nos causarías? - La voz del capitán sonaba furiosa pero ni así lograba ocultar la nota de dolor en la misma.

\- No fue nada Steve, no era algo serio, una simple aventura, no siento nada por esa mujer. - Contestaba Tony con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

\- Eso no es lo importante Stark.

\- Oh oh. - susurro Clint para preocupación de Peter.

\- Te acostaste con ella y solo Dios sabe con cuantas mas - continuo el Capitán. - Lo que es peor, dejaste que Peter te viera, y me lo ocultaste aun cuando nuestro hijo lo sabía todo.

\- Steve yo... - Stark tartamudeo indeciso. - Fue solo un error, no volverá a pasar lo prometo, olvidaremos esto y las cosas continuaran como siempre, seremos felices. - Tony casi suplicaba.

Peter en verdad deseaba que así fuera, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero era un genio, digno hijo de su padre, y sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

\- Quiero el divorcio Stark. - Estas ultimas palabras, salidas de la boca de su papá terminaron de romper el corazón del joven que ahora sin ningún reparo lloraba en los brazos de la viuda negra.

El divorcio fue relativamente sencillo; el Capitan no deseaba nada excepto alejarse de la torre y la custodia de Peter, el cual para sorpresa de todos había decidido vivir con Steve y no con Tony. Por supuesto Peter había hablado de ello con su padre, le explico que aun lo amaba, pese a todo siempre lo amaría y seguiría siendo su padre, su relación no cambiaría, pero la lealtad de Peter estaba con Steve, y aun cuando a Tony la idea le rompía el corazón era consciente de que no estaba en posición de negarse.

Por su parte el millonario le había cedido una enorme cantidad de dinero al soldado para que pudiese hacerse cargo de su hijo y tuviesen una vida tranquila; en sus propias palabras: era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberlo echado todo a la mierda.

Al principio fue difícil, como todo, pero su nueva casa era acogedora, y estaba cerca de la escuela lo que volvía la transición no tan compleja. Pasaba todos los fines de semana en la torre con Tony, y sus tíos los visitaban constantemente.

Siempre se decía a si mismo que las cosas no serían tan difíciles si su papá consiguiera sonreír de verdad, no esa sonrisa falsa y triste que le dedicaba para no preocuparle. El tio Buck le explico que no era necesario que se preocupara, el tiempo era lo mejor para un corazón roto. Peter comprobó que era cierto cuando un año después descubrió que si bien su padre aun no sonreía con sinceridad, ya no lloraba por las noches, ni se le veía triste o decaído, estaba mas animado e incluso bromeaba ocasionalmente.

Pero el verdadero cambio ocurrió cuando, en medio de rayos y truenos un viejo amigo de su padre descendió del cielo justo frente a su casa. Peter apenas lo había visto en contadas ocasiones durante su infancia, puesto que sus obligaciones en Asgard le obligaban a permanecer lejos.

\- Amigo Steve - grito con alegría el hombre al ver a su padre salir de la casa. - Que la gracia de Odin sea contigo viejo amigo. - rugió el hombre al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a su padre; fue ahí cuando el milagro ocurrió, una enorme y sincera carcajada ascendió del pecho de su padre que divertido correspondía el abrazo.

Peter aun no salía de su asombro cuando Thor lo atrajo con fuerza a él y lo unió al abrazo con fuerza.

\- Los dioses les han favorecido, mira cuan grande y fuerte se encuentra el pequeño Peter, debes estar muy orgulloso Capitán.

\- Lo estoy, no sabes cuanto. - contesto Steve con sinceridad y ahí Peter lo supo, su papá había vuelto.

Ahora que lo recordaba ese fue el momento justo en que la vida continuo su curso. Al principio eran unas cuantas visitas a la semana, Thor dividía su tiempo entre la torre Stark y la casa de los Rogers. A Peter le encantaban las historias del Asgardiano, no solo se moría por conocer su mundo y sus costumbres, sino que la presencia del rubio alegraba a su padre que poco a poco recuperaba su animo habitual.

En algún punto, sin estar Peter seguro de como, Thor había terminado mudándose al 100% con ellos y a pesar de que ellos nunca le mencionaron nada al respecto, el dios, en sus conversaciones acerca de los vengadores, nunca mencionaba a Tony. Ambos estaban seguros de que el mismo Tony le había puesto al tanto antes de enviarlo a su lado; pero nada de eso importaba, porque ahora su padre vuelvía a sonreír.

Otro año pasa y el Asgardiano sigue a su lado, a Peter se le hace imposible recordar el tiempo en que no compartían su vida con el "Beach Boy", como su padre lo llamaba. Las ocurrencias del dios le sacaban carcajadas y su natural ingenuidad hacía sonreír a su padre, de algún modo extraño se había vuelto parte de la pequeña familia. Pero de nuevo Peter era un genio, y las intensas miradas que el dios de rayo le dedicaba a su papá no le pasaban desapercibidas, de igual manera que los sutiles sonrojos del capitán. Aquellos abrazos en un inicio fraternales ahora duraban cada vez mas, igual que los apretones de mano y los besos en la mejilla, como si el dios intentase alargar lo mas posible el contacto con su papá. Sin embargo lo que en realidad sorprendió a Peter era el hecho de que ninguna de esas acciones en le molestaba; al contrarío, imaginar al Thor como el nuevo compañero de vida de su papá se le antojaba bastante agradable, después de todo era el rubio quien había devuelto la vida a los ojos de su padre así que ¿porque no apoyar un poco al no tan despabilado dios?.

...

\- ¿Sabes lo que escuche el otro día papá? - comento como si nada Peter mientras devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas. Su padre le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto al tiempo que le arrebataba la bolsa de las manos.

\- Que tu y el tío Thor hacían una buena pareja. - soltó Peter sin disimulo recuperando sus frituras y yendo a su cuarto sin esperar a comprobar el evidente sonrojo en el rostro de su papá.

...

\- ¿No sería lindo que te volvieras a casar? - Esta vez Peter había sorprendido a su padre al despedirse de él por la mañana, tanto que el pobre ni siquiera consiguió articular respuesta.

...

\- Quiero un hermanito. - en esta ocasión había optado por un ataque directo a ambos rubios que se encontraban viendo la televisión en su sala, la confusión se hizo presente en sus rostros, ni el Cap ni Thor habían entendido sus palabras. - Y me gustaría que fuera mitad Asgardiano. - finalizo con una inocente sonrisa marchándose de allí. Peter podía jurar que la carcajada de Thor se escucho hasta Hawai.

...

Obviamente la sutileza no servia con esos dos, y como negarlo si ambos eran mas inocentes que una virgen en sacrificio. Necesitaba emplear métodos mas directos, quizá encerrarlos en un armario, o fingir el secuestro de alguno de ellos, seguro que Natasha le ayudaba o quizás simplemente golpearles en la cabeza hasta que reaccionaran, probablemente conseguiría que el tío Bruce aceptaba prestarle al otro sujeto por un rato. Tan concentrado estaba que apenas y se percato de que no se encontraba solo en casa, era imposible que sus ojos no se posaran en el par de rubios que se comían a besos en el sofá; ahora maldecía a su sentido arácnido por no prevenirlo del evidente trauma que sufriría. Porque si, quizás deseaba que que Steve y Thor aclararan sus sentimientos por el otro, pero eso no significaba que deseara verlos en plena acción.

Salio corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y festejos, por ahora lo único que el chico deseaba era alejarse tanto como fuera posible y quizás conseguir un psiquiatra, necesitaría de muchas sesiones para sacar aquello de su mente.

\- Quizá Strange este dispuesto a recomendarme alguno. - Pensó con una sonrisa, sin disminuir en lo mas mínimo la velocidad. Después de todo, no importa cuan traumatica fuera la escena, su lealtad siempre estaría con su papá Steve y su felicidad, especialmente si esa felicidad estaba representada en el afable y poderoso dios del rayo.


	2. Valiente

Primero que nada una disculpa, yo se que no tengo muchos seguidores pero aun así, prometi un capitulo hace como tres semanas, ya estaba listo y no subi nada, soy una terrible persona; pero en compensación aqui van dos seguido.

Como dije al principio no todos van a ser de ThorXSteve aunque si la mayoría, este capitulo en especifico es sobre una de las parejas mas lindas que se me han ocurrido BruceXDarcy, son adorables y me encantan juntos, por lo que aqui va un pequeño tributo a ellos.

Nota: Solo por si es obvio, los vengadores en ninguno de sus universos son mios, esto simplemente es diversión.

 **VALIENTE**

Bruce no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado en esa situación, bueno, para ser justos si la tenía, pero no lograba comprender como lo había permitido en primer lugar.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, en la que, igual que todos los días llegaba al laboratorio que compartía con Jane Foster y el Dr. Selvig; industrias Stark financiaba sus investigaciones con el Teseracto con la condición de que Banner formara parte de ellas, así fue como se conocieron.

Como todas las mañanas fue el primero en llegar, y como todas las mañanas comenzó a revisar formula tras formula en su computadora, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Estaba totalmente concentrado, nada ni nadie podía sacarlo de ese estado, excepto quizás...ella.

\- Muy bien cerebrito...hora de recibir combustible. - Darcy tenía una forma de ser tan peculiar de ser, que sin importar lo que dijese, no lograba que sonara como un insulto. Entro al laboratorio con una sonrisa y las manos llenas de comida y se dirigió directamente al sitio donde él se encontraba sentado. Banner comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la animada sonrisa de la joven, a la que últimamente y muy a su pesar, se descubría observando demasiado.

Darcy les apoyaba con todo el aburrido papeleo como ella solía llamarlo, en realidad era la asistente de Jane, pero desde que Bruce y Selvig comenzaron a compartir laboratorio con ella, Darcy se autonombro la asistente de todos.

De alguna manera la joven no se sentía intimidada por él y su problema de control de la ira, de hecho gustaba de molestarlo a la menor oportunidad y aunque Bruce jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le agradaba cuando ella le prestaba atención, casi tanto como le preocupaba esa sensación cálida que surgía en su pecho cuando le sonreía.

\- Muy bien Doctor, hora de ir a comer en serio. - la voz de Darcy lo saco de sus cavilaciones y casi se cae de su banco por la sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto aun confundido, la joven soltó una risita burlona.

\- Pues de que son las dos de la tarde, Jane y Selvig obviamente no van a aparecer y muero de hambre, así que esta tarde será un honor para usted querido doctor acompañarme a almorzar. - Y antes de que pudiera negarse ella lo tomo de la mano y le saco de ahí.

Almorzar juntos se convirtió con mucha facilidad en una rutina para ambos, rutina que si bien a Selvig no le importo demasiado, era obvio que a Jane si, aunque no por las razones que Bruce había imaginado.

###########################################################################################

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado Bruce. - hablaba con seriedad la física - Darcy es una buena chica pero no dejes que te convenza de hacer locuras. - Banner solo atino a levantar una ceja incrédulo, él esperaba que Jane le recriminara por pasar tanto tiempo con una chica mucho más joven que él, incluso tenía preparado un discurso para hacerle entender que solo eran amigos pero increiblemente no tuvo necesidad de usarlo.

\- Y si quiere sacarte de fiesta definitivamente debes negarte. - Jane seguía con su monologo. - No la dejes beber demasiado, no tiene resistencia al alcohol y es una ebria agresiva.

\- ¿Agresiva?

\- Si tú sabes, comienza a buscar pelea y se enoja con facilidad, pero no atinaría un golpe ni aunque estuviera teledirigido.

\- Vaya. - Estaba gratamente sorprendido. Ese tipo de detalles sobre la joven le sacaban una sonrisa, la cual por supuesto Jane noto.

\- Le encantan los chocolates y las películas cursis, pero no le digas que yo te lo conté. - Jane amplio su sonrisa ante la mirada de confusión del doctor. - En el fondo es una romántica así que trata de ser tierno... no te será difícil. - Jane dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y se marchó con una sonrisa de superioridad, Bruce podría ser un genio incluso mayor que ella, pero era muy ingenuo en cuestiones de amor; ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Jane le acababa de dar su permiso de salir con Darcy o lo estaba amenazando con mucha sutileza. De todos modos no importaba, no es que él tuviese planeado llegar a algo más que a una linda amistad con la joven; no solo guardaba en su interior a un malhumorado monstruo verde, también estaba la cuestión de la edad, ella apenas estaba en sus veintes y él ya casi llegaba a los cuarenta, de ningún modo podía estar bien.

###########################################################################################

\- No le veo nada de malo. - Clint limpiaba sus flechas con una precisión casi milimétrica. De todos los vengadores, era el único que no se burlaba de la situación del científico. Tony y Thor se reían abiertamente en su cara y le soltaban frases poco inocentes sobre las ventajas de salir con una mujer más joven mientras que el cap le brindaba una sonrisa enorme y poco discreta cada vez que los veía conversando juntos; eran un montón de mocosos pensaba; pero para su sorpresa aquel del que más burlas esperaba fue el único que se tomó en serio su predicamento.

Haciendo gala de su sobrenombre, Ojo de Halcón fue el primero en notar los sentimientos del hombre hacía Darcy; y no solo eso, el arquero también se dio cuenta de los conflictos que esos sentimientos le provocaban a su verde amigo. De alguna extraña manera Clint termino convirtiéndose en el confidente de Bruce.

\- ¿Como que no tiene nada de malo? ¡Soy casi 12 años mayor que ella! - Bruce trataba de mantener la calma durante la conversación, ya que en un arrebato de sinceridad le había confesado a Clint todos sus miedos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - la tranquilidad de Clint comenzaba a hartarle.

\- Sería como aprovecharme de su ingenuidad y juventud. - Confeso con un suspiro cansado, provocando que su amigo al fin levantara la mirada para escudriñar la suya.

\- Bruce - la voz de Clint era mortalmente sería. - ¿Acaso solo quieres acostarte con ella?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido, realmente nunca se la había planteado. Le molestaba que Clint pensara eso de él ¿por quién lo tomaba?, no era la clase de hombre que jugaba con el corazón de otra persona. La sola idea le hacía enfurecer; y fue ahí cuando lo entendido, mientras el enojo bullía en sus venas, tratando de liberar al otro sujeto, supo la respuesta.

\- Por supuesto que no – contesto con seguridad y la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Clint le provoco escalofríos.

\- Entonces Doctor, si tus intenciones hacia ella son buenas y sinceras no veo porque la edad es un problema, en especial cuando es obvio que la niña se derrite por ti. - La afirmación provoco un mareo en el científico, que comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

\- ¿Co...co...como puedes saber eso? - pregunto aturdido.

\- Doctor...- contesto Clint aumentando su sonrisa que ahora mostraba todos sus dientes. - La vista más aguda de todos los vengadores, recuérdalo. - y Bruce lo sabía, si Clint lo afirmaba más le valía confiar en él.

###########################################################################################

Finalmente, después de mucho debate consigo mismo se atrevió a invitarla a salir de verdad. Llevaban meses almorzando o paseando por allí, pero nunca la había invitado formalmente y ahora que la tenía frente a frente sus nervios le jugaban en contra.

\- Darcy - el científico finalmente se decidió a hablar, si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría. Y el parque donde siempre paseaban después del almuerzo le parecía el lugar adecuado para intentarlo.

\- Darcy - llamo de nuevo al notar que la joven seguía hablando sin parar sobre algo a lo que Bruce dejo de prestar atención hace mucho.

\- ¡Darcy! - intento una tercera vez aumentando el volumen de su voz, lo cual pareció funcionar porque la chica inmediatamente cerro la boca y le observo sorprendida, no era muy común que levantara la voz.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bruce? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es el amigo verde? Porque si es así podemos irnos, no te preocupes no hay mucha gente... - y la verborrea comenzó de nuevo sin parar para desesperación del hombre.

\- Tranquila no es nada de eso. - y tomo su mano con delicadeza provocando un sonrojo de parte de la joven y el tan esperado silencio. - Solo quería preguntarte algo.

\- ¿En serio? - El sonrojo de Darcy aún no desaparecía pero en su mirada se adivinaba algo nuevo, Bruce se preguntó si sería esperanza o emoción.

\- Darcy...me preguntaba si... - los nervios volvieron al ataque, nunca fue un hombre en extremo valiente, pero tenía dentro de sí a un monstruo verde gigante que aplastaba todo a su paso ¿por qué no podía robarle un poco de esa fuerza ahora? Ella continuaba viéndolo expectante y con una sonrisa amable, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que él se lo pidió, y viniendo de Darcy ese era un sacrificio enorme; sus ojos tan llenos de juventud le atemorizaban al tiempo que le hechizaban infundiéndole el valor que necesitaba.

\- Darcy, necesito preguntarte algo importante, y espero que me respondas lo más sincera que seas capaz, lo que para ti estoy seguro no es un problema. - Bruce le sonrió con dulzura y continuo. - ¿Te gustaría que nuestra relación fuese más allá de la amistad?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, que a Bruce se le antojaron eternos, obtuvo como única respuesta un gritito emocionado de la joven que inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies cayendo al piso con ella encima; justo cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba herida sintió como los suaves labios de Darcy aprisionaban los suyos. La cabeza le dio vueltas y tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente su cerebro despertó, no dudo en corresponder el beso con la misma ternura.

\- ¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí? - la felicidad le embriagaba, pero era un hombre de ciencia y números, necesitaba una respuesta clara o no lograría dormir nunca más.

\- Por supuesto que si cerebrito, ya era hora de que me lo pidieras. - Ambos sonreían como tontos. - Comenzaba a preocuparme de que esto fuera algo unilateral. - contesto Darcy al tiempo que los señalaba a ambos.

\- Lo lamento entonces. - Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del doctor antes de atrapar de nuevo los labios de su ahora novia, en un beso mucho más profundo y lleno de promesas.

Porque Bruce Banner podrá no ser un monstruo verde que destruye todo a su paso con facilidad, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser valiente cuando debe serlo.


	3. Amigos

Ahora si, otro de SteveXThor desde la perspectiva de nuestro queridisimo Tony Stark, porque cuando no lo shippeo con Steve me lo imagino siendo su mejor amigo; y es que Tony dificilmente es una victima pero si lo creo capaz de regalar una gran amistad o amar.

NOTA: De nuevo, los vengadores no son mios para nada, si lo fueran las cosas serían muy diferentes entre Clint y Natasha, en serio, muy diferentes.

 **AMIGOS**

Tony Stark lo tenía todo; fama, dinero, belleza, inteligencia, incluso un grupo de superhéroes mundialmente famosos. Bueno, siendo muy estrictos, los Vengadores no eran exactamente de su propiedad, pero ese tipo de detalles no importaban, al menos no en ese momento; lo que ahora ocupaba su mente poco o nada tenía que ver con el resto del equipo.

Llevaba un par de días pensando en ello, incluso se había encerrado en su laboratorio más tiempo del acostumbrado con tal de aclarar su mente. La idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar y no le permitía avanzar con los ajustes a la nueva armadura; cualquiera diría que Tony estaba preocupado, pero el gran Anthony Edward Stark jamás se preocupaba por nada; no se preocupó cuando una invasión extraterrestre casi destruye Nueva York, ni cuando Ultron perdió la chaveta o el soldado del invierno provoco la separación de equipo; mucho menos iba a preocuparse por haber visto a sus rubios compañeros besándose.

En realidad cuando lo pensaba con cuidado no era tan extraño que se besara; los coqueteos de Thor eran cada vez más evidentes. Los abrazos "amistosos" y los besos "fraternales" en la mejilla aumentaron considerablemente cuando se trataba del Capitán América, y como si eso no fuera poco las insinuaciones sexuales tampoco se hicieron esperar; con el paso del tiempo a todos les resulto obvio que el dios del trueno tenía un interés no tan fraternal con el soldado, el único que no se enteraba de nada era, por supuesto, Steve.

\- Tan inocentón como siempre capipaleta. - pensó en voz alta Tony al recordar como su amigo únicamente se sonrojaba con los avances del Asgardiano. Thor no era precisamente sutil y parecía sentir una gran necesidad de invadir el espacio personal de Steve cada que podía, sin importarle quien estuviera alrededor. En respuesta Steve únicamente reía avergonzado y trataba de huir sutilmente.

\- Imbécil. - gruño el castaño ante el recuerdo de dichos acercamientos.

* * *

 _\- Si te incomoda debes decirle, ¿dónde quedo el héroe imparable y valiente? - pregunto Tony con sorna._

 _El cap le observaba con un evidente sonrojo; había decidido llevarle algo de comida decente al laboratorio, como hacía siempre que Tony, enfrascado en algún loco experimento,_ _se encerraba por días sin descanso; y en un intento de aclarar su mente había optado por hablar con él de sus preocupaciones, mejor conocidas públicamente como Thor el dios del trueno._

 _\- Ese es el problema Tony. - el soldado había captado la atención del científico que aun devoraba la comida con ansias. - No estoy seguro de que me moleste en realidad._

 _El hombre de hierro le observo con cuidado, su amistad no había sido precisamente sencilla, al principio de su relación ni siquiera se soportaban, eran tan diferentes que el más mínimo desacuerdo provocaba literalmente una guerra entre ellos. Necesitaron de muchos años de trabajo duro, y una que otra amenaza mundial, para lograr forjar una alianza más sólida y cooperativa._

 _Con el paso del tiempo ese compañerismo forzado se convirtió en una sincera y profunda amistad. Tony había encontrado en el capitán un apoyo incondicional y una guía moral de la cual aprender, algo que le hacía mucha falta. Por su parte el ingeniero se convirtió en el soporte del soldado, una persona a la cual recurrir cuando sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban y el mundo lo sobrepasaba. Tony no esperaba que Steve fuera imparable, del mismo modo que Steve no esperaba que Tony fuera perfecto y eso los había convertido en los mejores amigos que nunca imaginaron tener._

 _\- Entonces... - Tony comenzó a hablar de nuevo ignorando la molesta opresión en su pecho. - Quizás lo que sientes por ricitos de oro es algo más que amistad ¿no?_

 _Jamás olvidaría la expresión del capitán al escucharlo, su cerebro dejo de funcionar por completo y Tony estaba seguro de que empezaría a echar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento. La imagen le provoco una sonora carcajada que solo sirvió para aumentar la consternación del rubio. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado y aunque la idea le emocionaba, que el objeto de ese afecto fuera Thor no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, mil veces prefería al mapache de Barnes o al rarito de Deadpool que al príncipe Asgardiano._

* * *

De vuelta en el presente Tony no tardo en entender porque le molestaba tanto que la relación del capi y Thor hubiera avanzado de ese modo. Thor era el príncipe de Asgard, su tiempo en la tierra estaba limitado por las responsabilidades que le aguardaban en su hogar. Y solo un imbécil no se daría cuenta de lo feliz que era Steve desde que estaban juntos, el dios lo había regresado a la vida y las sonrisas que se dedicaban eran especiales; Tony las conocía a la perfección porque eran las mismas que compartía con Pepper cuando creía que nadie los observaba.

Cuando estaban juntos actuaban como un par de niños, riendo todo el tiempo y descubriendo impacientes las maravillas de la época que no eran pocas para esos dos. La soledad de Rogers se había desvanecido por completo siendo reemplazada por una felicidad plena y nadie en esa torre desconocía de quien era la culpa.

Sin embargo Tony sabía que algún día llegaría el inevitable momento en que Thor debiera partir de vuelta a su mundo, y eso significaba solo una cosa...dolor.

Dolor, porque si Steve no podía o no quería acompañarlo estaba claro que el corazón de ambos se rompería por completo y no existían garantías de que esta vez alguien pudiera sanarlos.

Dolor, porque si Steve decidía seguir al dios hasta Asgard entonces él perdería al mejor amigo que alguna vez tuvo y eso sería como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma; doloroso, cruel e irreparable.

Tony dejo salir todo el aire de su pecho en un suspiro resignado. Podía ser un maldito casi todo el tiempo, pero reconocía el amor verdadero, y ese par de rubios lo habían encontrado. No sería él quien se interpusiera en la felicidad de Steve, incluso si eso significaba quedarse solo de nuevo. Porque Tony podía ser muchas cosas, un filántropo, genio, millonario, playboy y superhéroe; pero que lo entregaran a Doom para ser lobotomizado, si algún día se permitía ser un mal amigo para Rogers. Cuando llegara el día en que su mejor amigo decidiera marcharse al lado del beach boy él lo apoyaría con todo su corazón y le despediría con una enorme sonrisa y buenos deseos, no se convertiría en una carga más para el soldado.

Porque Tony Star era muchas cosas, pero nunca un mal amigo.


	4. Natasha sabe

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de la espía favorita de todos. Estoy intentando diferentes narrativas y por eso es que este fic tiene un estilo un tanto diferente, además tengo planeadas otras dos partes de "Natasha sabe" no necesariamente ThunderShield pero igual muy interesantes.

Espero disfruten la lectura y como siempre ya saben que los Vengadores no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo tener tanta suerte. :D

 **NATASHA SABE**

Natasha siempre sabe lo que ocurre con sus compañeros, no hay nada que se escape de sus agudos instintos, después de todo es una súper espía.

Natasha sabe que Tony aun llora por la pérdida de su amor.

Natasha sabe que el dueño de ese amor es Steve.

Natasha sabe que Steve también ha derramado infinidad de lágrimas por la traición de Tony.

Natasaha sabe que Tony aun busca las miradas del capitán; pero Natasha sabe que el Capitán ya no las devuelve.

Y Natasha sabe la razón.

Natasha sabe que todas las noches Thor entra por la ventana del soldado cuando cree que todos duermen y se marcha al amanecer.

Natasha sabe que el primero en notarlo fue Clint y aun así decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Natasha sabe que Thor le roba besos a Steve cuando cree que nadie los está observando.

Natasha sabe que Scott ha evitado en más de una ocasión que otros los descubran.

Natasha sabe que Steve sonríe como hace mucho no hacía cada vez que esto ocurre.

Natasha sabe que esas sonrisas hacen muy feliz a Wanda y que por eso la joven procura dejarlos solos cada que tiene ocasión.

Natasha sabe que Steve teme a las reacciones del equipo cuando se enteren de su relación.

Natasha sabe que Sam siempre ha estado allí para hacerle entender a la leyenda que no debe preocuparse por algo así.

Natasha sabe que Steve ama a Thor como nunca creyó amar a nadie.

Natasha sabe que Bucky no lo aprueba pero acepta que la felicidad de su amigo es primero.

Natasha sabe que Thor ama a Steve más que a nada en los 9 reinos.

Natasha saber T'challa está ayudando al dios del trueno a conseguir un anillo de vibranium.

Natasha sabe que Tony aun ama a Steve.

Natasha sabe que seguirá evitando que Tony se entere de la relación de sus rubios amigos.

Porque lo único que Natasha no sabe es como evitar que se rompa el corazón del millonario cuando se entere que el amor de Steve ahora pertenece a alguien más.


	5. La la land

Bueno, pues hoy toca 2x1 en los fics porque fue una semana muy productiva y hay que aprovechar.

Este one-shot es un refrito de la última escena de La la land, me obsesione con esa película, es demasiado hermosa y demasiado linda y en un momento de holgazanería se me vino la idea a la mente y simplemente no desapareció hasta que la escribí, probé con muchas parejas y aunque varias quedaban bien con la idea de la historia al final opte por mis preferidos ThunderShield y Stony, soy mujer de principios que puedo decir jaja.

Si alguien no ha visto la película y quiere verla recomiendo que pasen de este fic porque tiene spoilers tamaño Hulk.

 **La la land**

Steve y Tony caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Nueva York, su cena romántica había sido perfecta y disfrutaban de la simple compañía del otro. Sabiendo que Peter estaba seguro en casa con su niñera Wanda podían permitirse un momento de relajación solo para ellos. Conversaban animados viendo los anuncios luminosos de distintos centros de diversión nocturna hasta que el sonido de la música proveniente de uno de ellos capto la atención de Steve.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - pregunto Tony interesado, su esposo no le contesto, parecía absorto en la música. - Supongo que quieres entrar un rato. - Contesto con una sonrisa coqueta y sin más dilataciones tomo la mano de su esposo y lo jalo dentro del local.

Una vez allí la música se hizo más clara, era un bar de Jazz y el sonido del piano y saxofón inundaban el ambiente alegre del lugar. A Steve no siempre le gusto el jazz pero hace tiempo había aprendido no solo a amarlo, sino también a identificar el buen jazz, por lo que no le tomo más de 5 segundos entender que en ese lugar solo se interpretaba jazz de calidad.

Conforme bajaban por las escaleras que los llevarían a la barra Steve noto el nombre del lugar y no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa. Allí, en letras neón gigantes estaba el logo que hace mucho tiempo él había dibujado para la persona que más amo en su vida.

"Thor's", cada línea copiada a la perfección, incluso el martillo del antiguo dios nórdico qué Steve había adaptado para que sirviera de "T "estaba allí. El rubio sintió como la respiración le faltaba al tiempo que su esposo lo instaba a adentrarse más en el local, Tony siempre amo la vida nocturna, así que definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que su pareja le brindaba.

Fue cuando la canción que sonaba en ese instante termino que Steve finalmente le vio; su cabello rubio largo amarrado en una coleta, esos brazos fuertes y espalda ancha que en más de una ocasión le hicieron perder la respiración se paraban imponentes en el escenario y frente al micrófono, su estridente y varonil voz con ese acento extranjero tan característico se dejó escuchar.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos, mis amigos. - Thor sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes e irradiaba seguridad. - Espero que estén disfrutando de la música que mi querido amigo Scott toco para ustedes. Aun es un chiquillo pero estoy seguro que si no cuido mi espalda muy pronto será el dueño de este lugar.

Los presentes reían ante las ocurrencias del musculoso rubio que seguía iluminando el lugar con su perfecta sonrisa, al menos así fue hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Steve y entonces quedo claro como las palabras se anudaba en la garganta luchando por salir, era obvio que le requirió de mucho esfuerzo recobrar la concentración.

\- Voy a tocar algo especial para ustedes esta noche, una canción que compuse hace mucho tiempo para una persona muy importante en mi vida. - comento con una voz suave Thor al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al piano y con un cigarro en su boca y las mangas de su camisa dobladas con descuido hasta los codos comenzó a tocar.

Steve, ahora sentado en primera fila junto a Tony que le había llevado un whisky supo desde el principio de cual canción se trataba, pero cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar los recuerdos hicieron aparición en su mente sin permiso.

La primera vez que se vieron en aquel restaurante donde Thor fue despedido y apenas le dirigió la mirada, aquella fiesta de piscina donde Steve le había pedido que tocara esa estúpida canción de los ochenta solo para hacerle enojar y la romántica caminada a sus autos bajo la luz de la luna.

Su relación fue muy rápida y pasional, vivieron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y con tanta intensidad que era sorprendente que durasen todo un año juntos... el mejor año de su vida solía pensar Steve.

El ex-soldado no pudo menos que comparar la relación entre él y Thor con una maravillosa fantasía. El musculoso hombre le impulsaba a seguir su sueño de ser actor sin importar lo que los demás pensaran al respecto; incluso después de su desastrosa primera presentación y la aún más desastrosa ruptura entre ellos, el estrambótico hombre no dudo ni un segundo en ir por el hasta Brooklyn para hacerle volver a la que sería la audición que impulsaría su carrera.

Una sonrisa escapo de su labios al recordar todo eso y mientras las notas del piano se intensificaban se permitió fantasear con la que habría sido su vida si él y Thor no se hubieran separado.

Steve imagino a Thor aplaudiendo con su característica alegría y orgullo al final de su monologo en vez de aquel asiento vació en la primera fila, se imaginó a si mismo siendo un mejor apoyo para Thor cuando este se encontraba estresado por todo el asunto de la banda, consolándolo y aconsejándolo en vez de su reclamos constantes por no pasar más tiempo juntos.

Si todo hubiese sido diferente Thor lo habría acompañado a Francia durante el rodaje de su primer película, se habría convertido en un pianista famoso entre aquellos hermosos bares de jazz que tanto amaba; habrían pasado momentos maravillosos caminando a la orilla del Sena, besándose en la torre Eiffel y compartiendo el desayuno en esos encantadores cafés parisinos.

Si todo hubiese sido diferente al volver de Francia ambos se habrían comprometido y rodeados de todo el cariño de sus amigos y familia habrían formado una propia al tiempo que cumplían sus sueños.

La imagen de ambos compartiendo su vida en una pequeña casa de los suburbios y un par de niños tan rubios como ambos le lleno los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Está todo bien amor? - pregunto Tony con un poco de preocupación, Steve solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras escuchaba como las ultimas notas de piano se alzaban en el ambiente.

\- No pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. - contesto el castaño con cariño poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ponerse de pie.

Steve sentía como si flotara entre aquellos aromas a cigarro y alcohol, las emociones lo sobrepasaban y le costó un poco identificar al hombre que lo observaba fijamente desde la barra. Loki, el hermano menor de Thor le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y gesto serio que el rubio contesto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Tony ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del local cuando Steve, un poco más recuperado decidió lanzar una última mirada hacia el escenario, los ojos de Thor se encontraron con los suyos y en una sola mirada se dijeron todo lo que sentían; el enorme amor que aún se profesaban, lo mucho que se extrañaban y lo felices que eran en realidad con sus actuales vidas.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios de Steve al tiempo que una sonora carcajada escapaba de la boca de su dios Nórdico. Ahora estaba claro para ambos; habían tomado la decisión correcta y sus vidas eran tal y como debían ser, aun cuando eso no significa dormir en los brazos del otro.

Steve finalmente se marchó de aquel bar con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y el claro sentimiento de que, si bien Tony era el amor de su vida, Thor era aquel amor que jamás se olvida, aquel amor que te cambia para mejor y te convierte en la mejor versión de ti, aquel amor que sobrepasa a cualquier otro aun cuando no se encuentre a tu lado, aquel amor que supera incluso la eternidad.


	6. Encuentros en el parque

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió un día al ver una imagen en Pinterest y simplemente no pude dejarla hasta que salió de mi cabeza, estoy cansada de los fics tristes, dramáticos y dolorosos que te rompen el corazón y quería escribir algo fluffy, así súper tierno que derritiera el corazón y esto salió, admito que al principio la idea era muy diferente, un WinterWidow con un poco de Stony, pero luego me dije a mi misma: pero si tu amas a Clint!, así que cambie todo y la verdad el resultado me encanto, quizás escriba una segunda y hasta una tercera parte, todo depende de mi inspiración, pero aun no es seguro. Por otro lado esta misma historia la subiré en Posibilidades donde pongo un poco de todo, pero me pareció que este pequeño merecía su propio lugar así que aquí tienen, espero lo disfruten.

NOTA: Los vengadores no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, hago esto por mera diversión.

 **Encuentros en el parque**

Natasha caminaba alegremente por Central Park, el clima era perfecto para una tarde de juegos y su pequeño Tony parecía estar de acuerdo con ella ya que apenas y lograba mantenerlo quieto en la carriola. El diminuto castaño moría por salir de ahí y experimentar todo cuanto el parque le ofrecía, era igual de inquieto que su padre.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, como extrañaba a Clint, llevaba dos semanas de viaje y sentía que le hacía muchísima falta, especialmente por las noches, por suerte su pequeño le hacía compañía y le alegraba los días con su mera presencia. Al llegar al área de juegos y tras asegurar la carriola en una banca cercana coloco al pequeño Tony en la caja de arena junto a otro bebé que ya se encontraba jugando allí. El nuevo compañero de juegos de su hijo era precioso, rubio y con unos ojos tan azules que a Natasha le fue fácil adivinar el guapo muchacho que sería de adolescente, le dedico una sonrisa coqueta al guapo niño que los observaba curioso y se enfocó en su pequeño.

\- Muy bien amor, pórtate bien y se bueno con tu nuevo amigo ¿de acuerdo? - la mujer deposito un beso en la mejilla de su bebe y dejándolo con sus juguetes fue a sentarse mientras vigilaba a los pequeños. Con un rápido vistazo al parque trataba de ubicar a la madre del precioso niño que ahora jugaba tranquilamente con su bebe. No identificaba a nadie que cumpliese con esas características hasta que un grito angustioso la saco de su distracción. Como buena madre fue corriendo hasta su hijo para notar que los gimoteo venían del pequeño rubio que ahora era acosado por Tony que no encontró nada más entretenido que comenzar a lanzare arena en la cara.

Nat apenas tuvo tiempo de detener a su hijo cuando un hombre musculoso de cabello castaño largo se agachaba junto al pequeño de ojos azules y lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? - pregunto con una voz dulce y calmada. - ¿Porque lloras?

El bebe en respuesta solo se escondió en el pecho del hombre y señalo en dirección a Tony, el cual se revolvía entre los brazos de su madre tratando de llegar con desesperación hasta su nuevo amigo, al que hasta hace poco maltrataba. Natasaha lanzo un suspiro y se acercó a ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi hijo estaba molestando al tuyo. Tony no suele ser tan agresivo, pero al parecer hoy decidió portarse como un rufián. - hablo Natasha mirando a los ojos del hombre, entendía de donde había heredado el pequeño su inminente belleza; los ojos de su padre eran de un azul hielo, hipnotizante y hermoso pero que reflejaban un continuo dolor.

\- No te preocupes, los niños son así, además Steve es un poco tímido con los extraños. - contesto con tranquilidad el hombre pero sin emitir la menor expresión.

Por su lado Tony seguía revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre, quería continuar jugando con su nuevo amigo y no entendía porque los adultos insistían en mantenerlos separados. Natasha al notar la inquietud de su hijo lo agarro con más cuidado y se acercó al pequeño Steve.

\- Hola Steve, mi nombre es Natasha y este pequeño revoltoso de aquí es mi hijo Tony. - hablo la mujer dirigiéndose al lloroso bebe. - El lamenta mucho haberte molestado y promete que no lo hará más ¿lo perdonas? - y como si supiera de lo que su madre hablaba Tony se tranquilizó y saludo con su pequeña manita al rubio que en respuesta saco el rostro del pecho de su padre y les dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante como el amanecer.

\- Dios mío, este niño es un peligro. - exclamo Natasha sonrojada provocando una carcajada del orgulloso padre.

\- Lo sé, se parece demasiado a su madre. Por cierto mi nombre es James, pero puedes llamarme Bucky, mucho gusto. - añadió el hombre a modo de saludo.

Finalmente ambos adultos dejaron a los niños en la arena, Tony no soportaba más tiempo lejos de su nuevo amigo y siendo el pequeño genio que era entendió que debía ser más gentil con el rubio; Steve por su parte se dedicaba a hacer lo que el castaño quisiera que hiciera, como si para el rubio cualquier cosa estuviese bien mientras fuera al lado de Tony, y sin maltratos de por medio.

\- Creo que serán grandes amigos. - comento Natasha al tiempo que tomaba muchas fotos con su teléfono.

\- Tal parece que sí. - contesto James con tranquilidad. - Por cierto, podrías mandármelas. - añadió señalando el teléfono de la pelirroja, a lo que ella sonrió en respuesta. Le caía bien ese sujeto, se notaba que era un padre amoroso y eso siempre era un rasgo admirable.

El resto de la tarde pasó con una tranquilidad sorprendente, los niños no se despegaban el uno del otro mientras que los adultos conversaban animadamente de sus vidas. Natasha le contó a Bucky lo mucho que les había costado a ella y Clint quedar embarazados, y lo milagroso que fue el nacimiento de Tony para ambos después de casi haber perdido las esperanzas y cientos de dólares en tratamientos fertilizantes. Su felicidad al saberse madre fue tanta que la mujer incluso renuncio a su trabajo como consultora para dedicarse completamente a la maternidad, mientras que Clint aun pataleaba como un crio cada vez que su trabajo como traductor le exigía salir de viaje y alejarse de su amada familia por más de un día.

James por su parte le contó que era un militar retirado que ahora se dedicaba a enseñar educación física en una secundaría y que Steve tenía un hermano mayor, Thor, que pasaba la tarde en casa de su abuelo. También fue abrumadoramente sincero al confesarle que la madre de ambos chicos, Wanda, había muerto durante el parto de Steve y que ahora tanto él como Pietro, el hermano mellizo de su difunta esposa, y su suegro, Erick Lehnsherr, hacían malabares con el tiempo para dedicarles a los pequeños toda la atención y el amor que merecían. Bucky incluso se atrevió a mostrarle fotografías de su familia, cada una más hermosa que la anterior.

En medio de la muestra fotográfica Natasaha se dio cuenta de que la atención de Bucky se había centrado nuevamente en los pequeños y siguiendo su mirada se encontró con una escena que la derritió completamente; su pequeño Tony tenía las manitas puestas en las suaves mejillas de Steve y con cuidado depositaba un tierno beso en los labios del otro pequeño provocando las risas infantiles de ambos cada vez que la acción se repetía.

\- Oh-oh - fue lo único que salió de los labios de James ante la escena.

\- Así es, oh-oh. - contesto Natasha con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Poco después el hermano mayor de Steve, un pequeño de 5 años también rubio y de ojos azules pero mucho más extrovertido e inquieto que el nuevo amigo de su hijo, llego al parque acompañado de los que la mujer supuso eran su tío y abuelo respectivamente. Thor corrió a los brazos de su padre y después de saludar a Nat con una enorme sonrisa salió disparado en dirección de los bebes que le recibieron con júbilo, especialmente Steve que se notaba lo adoraba.

Cuando llego la hora de marcharse, Bucky y ella acordaron un nuevo encuentro para los pequeños al día siguiente, esta vez con Pietro como acompañante. Por otro lado Natasha decidió invitar a toda la familia de Steve a una cena en su casa para que Clint pudiese conocerlos y así no le armase un escándalo a la mujer por excluirlo de cualquier parte de la vida de su pequeño. Además era mejor que su esposo y Barnes fuesen haciendo buenas migas, por el bien de los pequeños.

Una vez en casa una enorme sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro al escuchar el timbre del celular mientras preparaba la cena, era Clint que exacto como un reloj parecía siempre saber el mejor momento para llamarle.

\- Hola preciosa ¿cómo están mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo? - pregunto Clint apenas la mujer contesto.

\- Cansadas después de un productivo día en el parque. - contesto ella con su típico tono misterioso.

\- ¿Así que productivo eh? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Bueno algunas. Tony hizo un par de nuevos amigos, conocí a una familia muy agradable a la que invite a cenar con nosotros la próxima semana, tu hijo se ha enamorado y...ah sí, estoy embarazada de nuevo. - soltó la mujer como si nada esperando la reacción de su marido.

Poco antes de que Clint se marchase comenzó a sentir náuseas y mareos por lo que decidió visitar al doctor Strange, su pediatra, que no tardo en confirmarle que sería madre de nuevo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse dado que su salud era excelente .

\- Oh que bien, siempre es bueno socializar con... espera... dijiste que... dijiste que Tony... y que tu... que ambos... ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! - y mientras Natasha reía sin parar por la desesperación de su marido imaginaba que Bruce sería un lindo nombre si el bebé era un niño, o quizá Virginia si resultaba ser una niña.

Bucky por otro lado podía jurar que esa noche escucho claramente lo que a sus oídos expertos sonaba como un grito de ira mezclada con alegría y desconcierto. Sin saber porque, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar que los dos bebes causantes de tal alboroto dormían tranquilamente en sus cunas soñando con el que ese día se había convertido sin querer en algo más que mejores amigos.


	7. Un pequeño empujón

Aquí traigo un nuevo ThunderShield para sus corazones, esta vez con temática escolar porque tenía muchas ganas de imaginar a Thor como el chico mas popular de la escuela ondeando su hermoso cabello por todos los pasillos y causando suspiros enamorados de nuestro querido Capitán.

NOTA: Marvel no me pertenece, simplemente uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación.

 **Un pequeño empujón**

Steve caminaba cabizbajo entre los pasillos de la preparatoria acompañado de Tony que no paraba de hablar sobre su nuevo proyecto del club de ciencias. El rubio estaba preocupado por el partido del sábado y su bajo desempeño en la última práctica, tan mal había estado que el entrenador Logan incluso amenazo con escoger otro coreback si no despabilaba; Steve estaba peleando por una beca y no podía darse el lujo de no jugar, su futuro estaba en juego y el castaño lo sabía por lo que trataba de distraerlo con su incansable verborrea.

Tony se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, pero era pésimo para levantar el ánimo de los demás. Incluso se había ofrecido a pagar los estudios del rubio, pero Roger casi lo amenazó con retirarle la palabra si hacía algo como eso, por lo que ahora aunque lo intentaba no tenía idea de cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Su enorme cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una forma de mejorar el ánimo de su amigo hasta que diviso la respuesta a sus problemas caminando por el pasillo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Rápido como un rayo tomo del brazo a Steve y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su objetivo.

\- Tony... ¿pero qué...? - Steve no alcanzo a terminar de hacer la pregunta cuando sin el menor cuidado y por culpa de Stark choco contra lo que estaba seguro era una pared de hierro. Tardo unos segundos antes de reaccionar y dejar de ver estrellitas, y como era de esperar trato de identificar contra que había golpeado encontrándose de frente con unos hermosos ojos azules que le miraban entre preocupados y alegres.

\- ¿T...Thor? - medio tartamudeo, si el entrenador lo viera en este momento balbuceando como una quinceañera seguro que quedaba fuera del equipo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba frente a Thor, el grandioso Thor, capitán y jugador estrella del equipo de rugby; rico, guapo, amable, y su amor platónico desde hace años.

\- Amigo Steve ¿te encuentras bien? El amigo Tony venía corriendo hacia mí pero logro detenerse justo a tiempo, sin embargo me temo que no corriste con la misma suerte. - el nórdico decía todo esto mientras aprisionaba con cuidado el rostro de Steve entre sus grandes manos y verificaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Tony moría internamente de la risa al ver el enorme sonrojo que invadía el rostro de su mejor amigo y al notar que este no contestaba decidió intervenir.

\- Él está bien Thor, solo anda un poco perdido ya sabes, problemas de capipaletas. - si Bruce lo viera ahora maquinando planes de conquista para Steve le reprendería como siempre, por suerte su hermano de ciencias estaba ocupado con su nueva y linda novia Darcy. - A decir verdad vine hasta aquí para hacerte una propuesta indecente.

\- ¿Un propuesta? - pregunto interesado Thor aun sin soltar a Steve que parecía a punto de un paro cardíaco tras la palabra indecente.

\- Así es, esta noche tendremos una noche de películas para levantar el ánimo del capitán y por supuesto estas cordialmente invitado, incluso puedes llevar al insufrible de tu hermano si quieres. - Ante esta invitación el rubio mayor sonrió de una manera que a Steve le pareció podía iluminar el infierno mismo.

\- Mi hermano y yo aceptamos tu amable invitación, apoyare al capitán siempre que lo necesite. - soltó sin la menor vergüenza Thor al tiempo que le dirigía a Steve otra de esas miradas moja bragas.

\- Perfecto. - responde Tony jalando a Steve fuera de allí antes de que el pobre se desmayara. - A las ocho en mi casa. - grita como despedida.

Ya muy lejos de allí y un poco más recuperado de la vergüenza Steve comienza a reclamar a Tony por su atrevimiento, algo que por supuesto al castaño no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Había puesto su plan en marcha y ahora lo único que necesita eran refuerzos, por lo que continuo ignorando a su mejor amigo y se dedicó a contactar a Loki, Bucky y Clint; esos tres eran perfectos cuando de planes malignos se trataba, y no es que juntar a los dos rubios favoritos de todos fuera algo malo, para nada; pero sus métodos solían ser bastante debatibles.

*********************************Un par de horas después*********************************

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Steve estaba sentado frente al gran televisor de la mansión Stark con los ánimos aun por los suelos y los nervios a flor de piel; entendía que Tony solo deseaba levantarle la autoestima, y vaya que lo logro con ese pequeño encuentro con Thor, pero el genio también sabía lo torpe que se volvía cuando el otro rubio andaba cerca e invitarlo a pasar toda una noche de películas con ellos era probablemente el mayor desastre que podía imaginar.

Steve estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, no tenía intenciones de negarlo ante nadie, porque además de todo era odiosamente obvio; pero tampoco se hacía ilusiones, no es que se considerara un mal partido, era consciente de la cantidad de chicas, y algunos chicos, que se morían por salir con él; pero cuando se comparaba a si mismo con la estrella de la academia sabía que estaba muy lejos de su liga.

Thor era claramente el rey del baile y Steve aunque excelente deportista y medianamente popular no dejaba de ser un nerd responsable que prefería pasar sus tardes leyendo o estudiando que embriagándose en alguna fiesta.

Quizás si fuera una chica tendría alguna posibilidad de intentarlo, después de todo Thor tenía fama de caballero y nunca se negaba a una cita aunque esta fuera solo para no hacer sentir mal a la joven que tuvo el valor de invitarlo; pero vamos era un hombre y como si su timidez no fuese suficiente impedimento seguro que lo que tenía entre las piernas si lo era.

\- ¡Steve, despega tu anciano trasero del sofá y abre la puerta! - el grito iracundo que Tony emitió desde la cocina le hizo pegar un salto en su lugar, tan ensimismado estaba en su propio autodesprecio que ni siquiera escucho el timbre. Supuso que se trataría de Sam, era el único del grupo que llegaba puntual a las reuniones.

Sin embargo Steve no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba cuando abrió la puerta; y es que encontrarse sin previo aviso con los profundos ojos verdes de Loki era algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado nunca. Rogers no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más al notar como el pelinegro le observaba fijamente con una sonrisa torcida mientras que con la mirada lo escaneaba sin reparo de pies a cabeza.

\- Capitán. Tan exquisito como siempre. - soltó con descaro Loki. Steve sintió sus mejillas arder y estaba seguro de que parecía un tomate en ese momento; para nadie era desconocido lo descarado que podía llegar a ser Loki, pero nunca le había dicho algo como eso y el pobre no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Steve y Loki seguían observándose mutuamente, uno con vergüenza y el otro con lascivia, hasta que un carraspeo molesto los interrumpió. Era Thor, que había presenciado todo la escena con el ceño fruncido y una evidente mueca de enojo en sus perfectos labios.

\- Hermano, deja de molestar al capitán. - casi ordeno el mayor.

\- Pero si no lo estoy molestando, al contrario fue un cumplido. - contesto Loki al tiempo que se adentraba en la casa no sin antes dedicarle un guiño coqueto a Steve y apretar sin pudor uno de sus bien formados brazos. El aludido estaba lo que le seguía a avergonzado y muy pero muy confundido, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Disculpa a mi hermano Steve, es difícil entender lo que pasa por su cabeza en ocasiones. - comento Thor una vez dentro.

\- No te preocupes. - respondió con una sonrisa el menor al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amor platónico. – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendido el mayor. – Con lo atractivo que es Capitán habría jurado que eso era algo normal para usted.

Y después de eso Thor le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y se adentro en la residencia dejando a un ligeramente sonrojado Steve que lo observaba con la sonrisa más boba del universo.

Mientras tanto Tony y Loki observaban toda la escena desde la cocina.

\- Ese par de idiotas. - suspiro enojado Tony.

\- Te lo dije Stark, necesitan una intervención más directa. - contesto Loki un poco molesto al ver que su excelente interpretación no había funcionado, y es que cuando Tony le llamo para informarle acerca de su plan el pelinegro acepto encantado ante la idea de hacer rabiar a su rubio hermano y porque no, aprovecharse un poco del guapo capitán del equipo de fútbol, porque si bien Steve no era para nada el tipo de hombre que a Loki le interesaba no iba a negar que era jodidamente atractivo.

\- En ese caso subiremos de intensidad. -hablo extasiado Tony. - Loki ve allá y coquetea con Steve como si no hubiera un mañana y asegúrate que ese neandertal que tienes por hermano se ponga celoso, apenas lleguen Barton y Barnes pasaremos a la segunda etapa del plan.

Y así fue. Loki se dedicó toda la noche a coquetear descaradamente con Steve, adulando su bien trabajado cuerpo, su habilidades en el fútbol y sus hermosos ojos, toqueteándolo por doquier y haciendo insinuaciones para nada castas al pobre rubio que no deseaba ser grosero pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo alejar al chico que comenzaba a ponerlo incómodo. Todo esto sin mencionar que Barton y Stark le hacían comentarios para nada sutiles a Thor acerca de que su propio hermano le pedaleaba la bicicleta al tiempo que Bucky y Sam por su lado se burlaban sin descanso de Steve y su imponente sex appeal que había logrado hechizar incluso al frio hermano de Thor.

Llego un momento en que, después de que Loki insinuara que podía ir a estudiar anatomía a su habitación cuando quisiera, Rogers simplemente no pudo más y se fue de allí con la excusa de preparar más palomitas para todos.

Una vez en la cocina soltó un enorme suspiro de cansancio y se dispuso a preparar su cometido de la forma más lenta posible, retrasando así su regreso a la sala. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta del fornido y rubio hombre que lo observaba desde la puerta, en menos de un segundo Steve se vio aprisionado entre el desayunador de la cocina y el imponente pecho de Thor que lo mantenía en esa posición gracias a sus enormes y fuertes brazos.

\- T...Thor... ¿q...qué estas...? - Oh genial, estaba balbuceando de nuevo, aunque para ser sinceros ¿quién en su posición no lo haría? Thor lo tenía a su merced y como si eso fuera poco le observaba fijamente con una mirada que le derretía, había molestia en ella, incluso se atrevería a decir que un poco de celos, pero también reflejaba algo que a Steve le removía las entrañas ¿acaso eso que veía en los azules ojos de su amigo era deseo?

\- Steve ¿acaso estas interesado en Loki? - la voz ronca de su amigo le encanto al grado que casi no entiende su pregunta, por suerte algunas de sus neuronas reaccionaron a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, yo no, no estoy interesado en Loki de esa manera, es decir me agrada y todo, pero no puedo verlo como una pareja, es más ni siquiera entiendo porque se comporta así conmigo, por lo general es muy frio y apenas me saluda y siempre me llama santurrón pero... – al parecer la manía de soltar verborrea sin parar de Tony se le había pegado porque ahora no podía parar y es que Thor le hacía sentir como un completo idiota todo el tiempo, su cerebro alcanzo a captar como comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo mucho que odiaba el color verde a comparación del rojo antes de que los posesivos labios de Thor aprisionaran los suyos en un beso que distaba mucho de ser casto.

Steve se sentía en el cielo, nunca imagino que algo así pasaría entre ellos, siempre vio a Thor como un imposible y ahora estaba allí entre sus brazos mientras el mayor devoraba sus labios con una extraña mezcla de pasión y ternura, correspondiendo de este modo todos los sentimientos que Rogers pensó solo él poseía.

Ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, pero ambos entendía a la perfección con las acciones, y cuando Steve decidió rodear el cuello de Thor con sus brazos y responder con cariño aquel beso, fue claro para ambos lo mucho que se querían y lo tontos que habían sido en no dejarlo claro con anterioridad. En ese beso, allí dentro de la cocina de los Stark ambos rubios expusieron su corazón y dejaron bien claro que se pertenecían mutuamente, nadie ni nadie les impediría esa felicidad que el otro les regalaba. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ahora ambos lo sabían.

\- En serio lo hizo. - exclamo Barton con incredulidad mientras él y el resto de los invitados observaban la escena desde la computadora de Stark que monitoreaba todo lo que sucedía en la cocina.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo. - contesto Loki con una sonrisa malévola. - Mi hermano es un idiota, pero no le gusta que los demás jueguen con sus cosas.

\- Así que solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración ¿eh? - burlo Stark y Loki respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa por su buen trabajo.

\- Bueno suficiente. - esta vez fue Bucky quien hablo. - Mi amigo merece privacidad así que apaga eso Stark.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Barnes, apaga eso Stark. – secundo Sam.

Y tras un par de berrinches de Barton y mucha insistencia por parte de Sam, Tony apago la computadora y se dispusieron a seguir viendo películas en la pantalla plana, ignorando por completo las bobas sonrisas de felicidad que adornaban los rostros de sus rubios amigos al regresar con ellos tomados de la mano y sin palomitas. A veces, para que el amor funcione, solo hace falta un pequeño empujón por parte de tus metiches amigos.


	8. Natasha sabe (2)

Bueno, este one-shot es un Clintasha, quizás no se note tanto porque la intención es mostrar la amistad incondicional que Nat muestra hacia Clint pero aun así quiero aclarar que es sobre la pareja que algún día formaran. Por otro lado solo quiero especificar que no tengo nada contra Sara, digo no me encanta pero pues tampoco la odio, simplemente era necesario matarla para la historia.

Nota: Los Avengers no me pertenecen, simplemente hago esto por diversión.

 **Natasha sabe (2)**

Natasha sabe muchas cosas, siempre se ha enorgullecido de su capacidad de leer a las personas.

Natasha sabe por ejemplo que Tony planea pedirle matrimonio a Pepper antes de su cumpleaños.

Natasha sabe también que Bucky aun vigila muy de cerca a Thor porque sigue sin gustarle la forma en que mira a Steve.

Natasha sabe, y se burla un poco del hecho de que Darcy está perdidamente enamorada de Bruce.

Natasha sabe además que Bruce siente lo mismo por la jovencita.

Natasha siempre lo sabe todo, o al menos eso creía.

Hace casi un año que Natasha había dejado de saberlo todo, en el justo momento que se enteró junto a Barton del cáncer terminal que Sara padecía.

A partir de allí, todo fue una montaña rusa de desconocimiento para la espía.

Natasha no sabía cómo ayudar a sus amigos, así que inmediatamente se mudó a la granja de los Barton esperando servir de algo; cuando menos se aseguraría de que la casa se mantuviera limpia y no les faltara alimento.

Natasha tampoco sabía cómo evitar que los pequeños se preocuparan todo el tiempo por la salud de su madre, así que en un intento de mantenerlos distraídos comenzó a entrenarlos en defensa personal, nunca estaba de más saber lanzar uno que otro golpe.

Natasha no sabía cómo calmar el dolor que Sara sentía todo el tiempo, únicamente podía secar el sudor de su frente y hablarle con cariño para tranquilizarla. Amaba a Sara porque era la persona a la que Clint amaba y verle de ese modo tan débil le rompía el corazón.

Natasha no sabía cómo hacer que Clint dejara de llorar por las noches, solamente lo abrazaba con cariño y le dejaba desahogarse en su regazo, trataba de darle a entender que siempre estaría allí para ellos.

Lo que más hizo enfurecer a Natasha fue no saber cómo explicarles a los niños que su madre no volvería. Apenas el doctor les dio la noticia ella salió corriendo del hospital y al llegar a la granja donde los pequeños le esperaban con Wanda como niñera, Natasha los abrazo con fuerza como si tratara de que no se rompieran en mil pedazos. Wanda aun sostenía en brazos al pequeño Nathaniel y los niños inteligentes como eran entendieron rápidamente lo que pasaba, entre llantos y gritos se dejaron consolar por la pelirroja hasta quedarse dormidos.

Clint tardo horas en regresar y cuando finalmente apareció lo único que hizo fue meterse en la cama de Natasha y sin decir una palabra se abrazó a ella para dar rienda suelta a su dolor, la rusa únicamente le acaricio los cabellos con ternura y dejo salir sus propias lágrimas.

Ahora estaba de pie en el cementerio, frente al ataúd donde Sara descansaría para siempre. Tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Nathaniel mientras Cooper y Lila se aferran a sus piernas. No era la primera muerte que enfrentaba, pero de algún modo esta resultaba la más dolorosa. ¿Por qué los había dejado? ¿Por qué precisamente de todas las personas tenía que ser Sara quien se marchara? Ella que siempre se enorgulleció de saberlo todo, ahora no encontraba ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

Natasha observo como el resto de los vengadores trataba de reconfortar a Clint, incluso Stark parecía haberse quedado sin palabras ante la tragedia y solo Scott se permitió abrazar al arquero mientras este mantenía la mirada fija y completamente vacía sobre los restos de la que fue su esposa. No sabía cómo iba a lograr que su familia volviera a sonreír; para ella Sara, Clint y todos esos diablillos siempre fueron su familia y quizás no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarles, pero si de algo estaba segura era que ahora la necesitaban más que nunca y jamás los iba a abandonar.


	9. Regalo

**Regalo**

A Steve le encantaba dibujar, todos en la torre de los vengadores lo sabían, era su pasatiempo favorito y sin excepción sus compañeros en algún momento le habían pedido ver el contenido de dicho cuaderno, aquel que siempre mantenía a su lado para cuando la inspiración llegara a él. Lo cierto es que absolutamente todos los que apreciaban el trabajo del rubio ardían en deseos de pedirle al menos uno de sus dibujos como obsequio, pero las buenas maneras y el respeto que sentían por su líder se los impedía.

Rogers recuerda perfectamente que el primero en pedirlo sin la menor vergüenza fue Clint, quien después de haber visto anonadado su trabajo, prácticamente le suplico que le obsequiara aquel dibujo donde Natasha aparecía distraída observando por el gran ventanal de la torre. A nadie se le escapaba lo enamorado que estaba el arquero de la mujer y enternecido por la petición, Steve le obsequio no solo ese, sino también uno donde el mismo Clint se mostraba totalmente concentrado y arrodillado en posición de ataque desde una cornisa alta, con el arco tenso y listo para disparar a lo que sea que se estuviese enfrentando en ese momento. Está de más decir que el arquero le agradeció efusivamente ambos regalos con un abrazo tan fuerte que Steve creyó perdería la respiración en cualquier momento, desconocía tanta fuerza en Barton.

Fue esa muestra de afecto por parte del arquero, lo que llevo al soldado favorito de América a obsequiar un retrato hecho por sí mismo a cada uno de sus compañeros, sin más razón para ello que el deseo de obsequiar algo a aquellos a quienes se ama.

Los primeros en recibirlo fueron Sam y Bucky que le agradecieron también con un fuerte abrazo cada uno y casi de inmediato empezaron a competir por ver cuál de los dos dibujos estaba mejor hecho o tenía más detalles intentando con ello descubrir a cuál de los dos quería más el Capitán.

Wanda y Nat fueran menos escandalosas agradeciéndole con un beso en cada mejilla provocando además un inmenso sonrojo al pobre hombre, que no sabía dónde meterse cuando Visión agradecido igualmente por el detalle pero aun confundido por las maneras de comportarse en una situación así, también le beso con cariño, solo que en la frente.

Con T'challa y Stark trato de ser discreto, buscando evitarse más situaciones incomodas opto por únicamente dejar el obsequio a la vista de los mismos en sus habitaciones preferidas con una nota sobre su procedencia, evitando así enfrentarlos directamente. La respuesta a su detalle fue un estuche de madera tallado a mano con materiales de dibujo de excelente calidad, ridículamente caro en opinión de Steve, por parte del Rey Wakandiano y una, aún más cara si es que eso era posible, hermosa colección de cuadernos de arte con papel hecho a mano importados desde Italia, por parte de Stark. Cabe destacar que cuando Steve intento devolver los regalos fue rechazado rotundamente por ambos hombres.

Bruce, con quien siguió el mismo método de solo dejar el regalo a la vista en su laboratorio, correspondió el gesto son una enorme rebanada del pastel favorito de Steve, que apareció misteriosamente en la mesita de noche de su cuarto, y una nota de agradecimiento simple pero sincera. El Capitán no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios al leerla, casi podía imaginar el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas del científico al escribirla.

Con Scott y Peter las cosas fueron mucho más graciosas, en cuanto los chicos recibieron el regalo abrieron los ojos impresionados y comenzaron a llorar cómicamente al tiempo que le agradecían entusiasmados y le decían solo Dios sabe que cosas; no lograba entenderlos entre tanto llanto, pero su instinto protector le decía que quizás un abrazo era lo adecuado, sin embargo cuando lo hizo ambos héroes se desmayaron con una gran sonrisa en los rostros; al final Steve decidió confundido que lo mejor era dejarlos descansar y los dejo allí acurrucados entre sí.

El último en recibir su obsequio fue Thor, y Steve estaba más que nervioso de entregárselo. El soldado había descubierto hace poco que le encantaba dibujar al "dios"; cada línea que trazaba pensando en el nórdico era delineada con delicadeza y precisión en un intento de representar a la perfección en el papel aquella sobrenatural belleza que le obsesionaba, porque si, debía admitir que estaba un poco obsesionado con su amigo.

En más de una ocasión se sorprendió a si mismo admirando y dibujando al otro rubio, había llenado cuadernos enteros solo tratando de captar la compleja mirada del hombre, el ondular de su cabello o la tierna mueca de su boca cada vez que, al igual que él, no comprendía alguna de las referencias a la vida moderna de sus otros amigos. Debía admitir que en esas ocasiones quizás se demoraba más tiempo del socialmente aceptado en apreciar los labios del otro, y es que si bien Thor era todo menos delicado, aquella parte de su fisonomía le parecía a Steve la más delicada y atrayente que alguna vez tuvo el placer de observar.

Pero no era solo atracción física lo que sentía hacia el Asgardiano, con Thor se encontraba cómodo, comprendido y un poco menos solo. Ambos eran extraños en ese mundo y tras muchos años tratando de adaptarse al mismo, sin demasiado éxito, el Capitán comenzaba a rendirse ante la abrumadora sensación de soledad. La aparición de Bucky alivio un poco su situación, pero fue gracias a Thor y su constante compañía que Steve comprendió por fin que haber despertado en esta época no se trataba de una tortura diseñada exclusivamente para él.

Con esto en mente el Capitán de dirigió a la cocina de la torre decidido a entregarle su obsequio al rubio, que se encontraba concentrado tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba la nueva cafetera de lujo que Tony había comprado.

\- Thor. - lo llamo Steve obteniendo de inmediato la atención del mayor. - Tengo algo para ti.

Steve extendió el retrato cuidadosamente enrollado y atado con una cinta roja. La sonrisa de Thor al abrirlo fue tan grande que el corazón del soldado no pudo menos que hincharse de orgullo ante su trabajo. Se había esforzado muchísimo en él, pero temía haberse sobrepasado un poco con los detalles.

El dibujo mostraba a Thor tal y como lo había conocido años atrás durante el secuestro de Loki, de pie en medio del bosque, aun con el cabello largo y su traje de batalla Asgardiano, poderoso e imponente, rodeado de una tormenta eléctrica que haría temblar al más valiente de los soldados.

Thor lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo que le robo el aliento y mando a volar su autocontrol. Steve decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de sentirlo también entre los suyos y correspondió con alegría. Podía percibir el aroma del hombre, una curiosa mezcla de olor a cerveza y madera de pino, como a bosque y hogar. Allí mientras lo envolvía por completo fue que lo supo, lo que sentía por el dios del trueno no era simplemente obsesión y superaba por mucho la amistad, era amor, puro y simple. ¡Estaba enamorado de Thor!

Pero, como si no fuera bastante con el revuelo que sus emociones estaban armando en ese momento Thor decidió que el abrazo no era suficiente para agradecer tal presente, y sin el menor permiso o aviso atrapo los labios del capitán entre los suyos; el beso era en cierto modo dulce, pero apasionado y sensual, Thor aprisionaba sus labios como si de ellos dependiera toda la existencia y Steve le correspondía con timidez y evidente alegría a pesar de que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle de la emoción.

Finalmente, cuando fue necesario que se separaran por la falta de aire, el dios del trueno puso su mano con cariño en una de las mejillas del menor y decidió que era momento de hablar.

\- Agradezco el obsequio Capitán.

Y dicho esto el rubio mayor le dedico su mejor y más seductora sonrisa para así concentrarse de nuevo en tratar de averiguar cómo demonios funcionaba aquel armatoste del infierno que Stark aseguraba preparaba un delicioso café.

Steve por su parte solo dejó escapar un suspiro avergonzado y una sonrisa boba por lo acontecido, ya hablaría después con Thor sobre la situación, y quizás si tenía suficiente valor le confesaría sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Por ahora simplemente agradecería al cielo el haberle permitido despertar en aquella época tan extraña, porque gracias a ello tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Thor y esa definitivamente no era una tortura, era un regalo que la vida le ofrecía.


	10. Padre sobreprotector

**Padre sobreprotector**

\- No, no, no, esto de ninguna manera puede estar bien. - despotricaba sin cansarse Tony Stark frente a su esposa que lo mirada atenta.

\- ¿Qué no está bien Tony? - pregunto Pepper ya conociendo la respuesta y aun sentada en el lujoso sillón blanco.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo viste? - respondió enojado, casi saliéndole humo por las orejas.

\- ¿A Thor? Claro que lo vi, con ese metro noventa de estatura ¿cómo esperas que no lo vea? - pregunto de vuelta la mujer entre risitas, haciendo que el castaño se enojara aún más si eso era posible mientras comenzara a caminar en círculos por la sala.

\- No te burles Pepper, ese mastodonte de uno noventa acaba de llevarse a nuestro inocente hijo con él. - Y de pronto la idea de un joven y tierno Steve de 16 años siendo violado por un salvaje Thor de 18 lo hizo querer arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza.

\- Tony te aseguro que lo que sea que te estas imaginando no es ni por asomo posible. - la mujer conocía perfectamente a su esposo y lo dramático e imaginativo que podía llegar a ser, no hacía falta que le dijera lo que estaba pensando, ella ya lo sabía de antemano.

Tony siempre fue demasiado sobreprotector con Steve, prácticamente desde el momento que supo acerca de su embarazo el hombre había entrado en un modo de histeria extrema que aún no desaparecía y que siempre se tradujo en mantener a Steve lejos de cualquier peligro. Por supuesto Tony amaba su hijo y le daba todas las libertades que consideraba apropiadas para un joven tan serio como lo era Steve, pero cuando se trataba de una pareja para el rubio Stark entraba en pánico y se negaba a siquiera considerar la posibilidad.

Pepper aun recordaba como noches atrás cuando Steve les confeso a ambos que estaba enamorado de Thor y este le había finalmente pedido ser su novio, su alocado esposo exploto en gritos ofendidos y furiosos alegando razones irracionales sobre porque no podía salir con el muchacho.

Recordaba claramente como su hijo rompió en llanto y aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas le reclamaba a su padre lo injustas de sus acusaciones y de su negativa, Steve no era un chico problemático como su padre, de hecho todo lo contrario, se parecía más a ella que solía pensar las cosas con calma antes de soltarlas, pero cuando lo hacían enfadar no había nadie que se atreviese a enfrentarlo, sacaba a relucir lo imponente de su carácter y lo mucho que este chocaba con el de Tony.

Por supuesto que la mujer de la casa tuvo que ponerle un alto a la situación, mandándolos a callar a ambos y exigiendo que se calmaran antes de continuar con la charla. Pepper le dejo en claro a Tony que estaba siendo injusto y no tenía ninguna razón justificable de negarle a su hijo una relación, pero también reprendió a Steve por levantarle la voz a su padre y fue inflexible cuando le estableció las reglas a seguir si de verdad quería salir con el mayor; está de más decir que ambos acataron el regaño sin quejarse. En esa casa mandaba ella y más le valía a ninguno olvidarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - replico el castaño trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. - Ni siquiera lo conocemos. - añadió con un puchero muy poco apropiado para un hombre adulto.

\- Tony, conocemos a Thor desde que tiene cinco años, los Odinson son nuestros mayores inversionistas. - contesto cansada Pepper, una conversación como esta ya la había vivido 12 años antes cuando a su, en ese entonces bebe, se le ocurrió decir que James, el hijo de Natasha y Clint, era su mejor amigo y algún día se casaría con él.

El desmayo de Tony aún era causa de burla con los Barton, especialmente por parte de Clint. Y lo cierto es que lo dicho por Steve aquel día solo fue una verdad a medias, Bucky si se convirtió en su mejor amigo, pero era claro que nunca se casarían. James fue uno de los primero en darse cuenta las miradas coquetas que sus rubios amigos se lanzaban entre sí, es más Pepper pondría las manos en el fuego para asegurar que fueron el castaño y su linda novia Wanda quienes finalmente convencieron a Thor de declararse.

\- Aun así Pepper, no podemos confiar en ese vándalo, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros y se acaba de llevar a nuestro pequeño en su motocicleta ¿y si le roba la inocencia? ¡Steve es un bebe! - comenzó a llorar dramáticamente Tony.

Pepper solo se acercó hasta su esposo y lo abrazo tiernamente, después de tanto tiempo juntos ya estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas y sabía que lo único que el Stark necesitaba era tiempo para asimilar que su bebe estaba creciendo, en el fondo Tony confiaba en Thor más que en cualquier otro chico con quien su pequeño pudiera salir, es solo que aún no estaba listo para dejar ir a Steve de su lado, porque Tony siempre sería un padre sobreprotector, así su hijo tuviera 30, 40 o 70 años.


	11. Natasha¿Scott sabe?

**Natasha... ¿Scott sabe?**

Scott puede ser muy distraído en ocasiones, de acuerdo, puede ser muy distraído siempre, pero esto es solo porque su mente solía divagar con facilidad, con tantas cosas interesantes en las cuales pensar ¿cómo podían culparlo? Pero aun cuando eso era cierto, también lo era que había cosas que no se le escapaban.

Como por ejemplo a Scott no se le escapaba para nada el hecho de que su compañera de equipo Natasha alias la letal Viuda Negra estaba perdidamente enamorada de su buen amigo Clint Barton alias Ojo de Halcón.

Tampoco se le escapaba lo mucho que la pobre Nat se negaba a aceptar ese hecho, la pelirroja se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos hacía el arquero, que apenas tenía dos años de haber enviudado y aun trataba de superar su perdida.

Scott también sabe que Natasha ama con todo su corazón a los hijos de Barton, y que los pequeños la aman en misma medida, además para nadie era secreto que la única razón de que Clint y sus hijos no se hundieran en la desesperación fue gracias a la espía que se había mudado con ellos desde antes de la muerte de Laura, llenando sin saberlo el vació que la mujer dejo en las vidas de su familia.

Y es ahí donde otra vez Scott se enorgullece de que existan situaciones que no se escapan de su atención, porque cuando nota la forma en que Clint observa a su mejor amiga cuando esta atiende a sus hijos, es que el genio en su interior se da cuenta de lo que pasa por la mente de Barton.

Le toma semanas hacer que el arquero sea sincero con él respecto a sus emociones, y otro par de meses, si, meses, en lograr que Natasha también lo sea. Para ser honestos el arquero fue más sencillo de tratar que la espía; lo único que detenía a Clint era su miedo a no ser correspondido y perder a su mejor amiga en el proceso. El hombre sabía que Laura aprobaría totalmente sus sentimientos por la pelirroja y aunque aún extrañaba a su esposa estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo, Ojo de Halcón no era de los que se hundían en el pasado.

Sin embargo con la rusa, su vida peligro en más de un momento, intento aniquilarlo varias veces y lo golpeo sin temor muchas más pero valió totalmente la pena cuando resignada, la mujer finalmente acepto haberse enamorado de su compañero, pero sintiéndose culpable por traicionar de ese modo a Laura, prefería callar esas emociones que la sobrepasaban.

Es por ambas confesiones que Scott finalmente decide tomar el asunto en sus manos. Sam y Bruce le advierten que no lo haga, que es mejor dejarlos ir a su ritmo, pero Lang no es un hombre paciente y sabe que si nadie los ayuda los espías se quedaran en la zona de amistad para siempre.

Por eso es que de algún modo convence a Steve y Wanda para que lo ayuden. Steve lleva a Natasha hasta la una de las salas de juntas en la torre y Wanda convence a Clint de que la acompañe hasta la misma a buscar un libro que olvido allí. Una vez dentro el soldado y la bruja salen corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo y Scott ordena a Jarvis que los encierre. La IA obedece y comienza a transmitir el mensaje de Ant-Man:

\- Ustedes dos han sido sinceros conmigo. - comenzó a hablar el hombre con una enorme sonrisa. - Es hora de que lo sean entre ustedes, no tengan miedo de mostrar sus emociones, ambos merecen ser felices.

Y dicho esto la imagen de Scott desapareció no sin antes advertirles que ninguno saldría de allí hasta que arreglaran las cosas.

Como era de esperar después de casi 12 horas encerrados los espías finalmente lograron salir del encierro y enfurecidos buscaron a Scott que hábilmente se encontraba escondido de todos entre las armaduras de Tony, en su tamaño hormiga por supuesto.

Para nadie pasaron desapercibidas las sonrisas que los espías se mandaba de vez en cuando entre ellos y las miradas amorosas que ahora no se molestaban en ocultar, era obvio que las cosas salieron a pedir de boca para todos, excepto quizás para Scott que apreciaba a sus amigos pero también apreciaba su vida y no iba a arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro poniendo un pie en la torre de los Vengadores en esos momentos. Primero esperaría a que sus amigos se calmaran, si es que eso llegaba a suceder alguna vez.

\- Quizá sea buen momento para visitar a T'challa. - pensó alegremente el hombre mientras corría despavorido.

Por supuesto que cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de regresar a la torre fue recibido con un par de golpes y unas cuantas flechas no precisamente mortales, pero también un beso en la mejilla de una muy aterradora y alegre rusa y un fuerte abrazo de un ya para nada triste arquero.

Scott sabe muchas cosas, pero en especial sabe que a veces es necesario sacrificar un poco de sí mismo por la felicidad de aquellos a los que se aprecia.


End file.
